


Vrepit Sa

by aeruh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emperor Keith au, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, SHEITH - Freeform, but I’ll rate it that anyway just to be safe, i don’t think this actually needs to be rated Teen and Up, it’ll never happen but it’s fun to play with, it’s short i’m sORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruh/pseuds/aeruh
Summary: Keith is just seconds away from being crowned as the Galra Emperor. He has opinions about it.





	Vrepit Sa

It’s suffocating. 

The throne room is practically empty, and the only one with him right now is Shiro, but still the place is suffocating. 

Part of the reason, Keith is sure, is probably because the armor is heavy. Horribly heavy, really. It weighs him down and the cloak is dragging on the floor. While he’s sure it cuts quite the dramatic figure, blood-red fabric folding and pooling down the steps, it’s unbearable. 

“They said it was only ceremonial. As soon as you’re crowned, you can change into something more comfortable.”

Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder, but Keith can’t feel it for the armor. 

“I already lit the fire,” Keith protests. “I thought that was all I had to do.”

Beside him, Shiro laughs. It’s a single exhale of breath at his own expense, and Keith can’t say he’s too amused by it. “Technically, yes. But the war has just been won. Entire galaxies are freed now; everything is different and shifting. Allura is hoping that the ceremony will be… a sort of grounding. Some things have to stay, to hold on to. If we change too much at once…”

The helmet is tucked under Keith’s arm. He scowls at it, and it stares back at him, with empty eyes and the color of a bruise. “We _defeated_ the Galra Empire. I thought it was going to be dissolved.”

“We both know that’s not possible. It’s spread too far to completely tear down. But this way it can be kept under control.”

Keith looks over to meet Shiro’s eyes. He knows he looks pissed, but he doesn’t care to hide it. “Why can’t the coalition do that? Why am _I_ here? This isn’t just some figurehead position to keep the Empire happy. I—this is something literally the entire _universe_ expects me to do. Leading Voltron was hard enough and I… I don’t think I can do this.”

The words are spilling from his mouth before Keith can cut them off. The weight he has been trying to deal with is sitting on his chest, dragging him down and drowning him in his own worry. It has been for weeks, and now they are only moments away from it happening. Keith has one last chance to say his piece, and this is it. 

Shiro doesn’t frown at Keith, or tell him he’s being immature. He never does. Instead, the Commander of Atlas smiles. Keith feels a hand brush against his cheek, a thumb trace the scar that’s been branded under his eye. He leans into it on instinct. It’s impossible not to. 

“Keith, you have no idea how great of a leader you are. I’ve known you had it in you since the day we met. Voltron would follow you to the edge of the stars. So would I. And so will they.” 

There’s more Shiro wants to say. Keith can see it in the way his brows are furrowed and the small downwards curve of his mouth. But time was never on their side before, and it certainly isn’t now. There will never be enough of it.

So instead of filling their few moments with words, Shiro decides to make his point by pressing his lips against Keith’s. It’s a short kiss, sweet and almost chaste. Shiro’s lips are chapped and they’re warm and say everything he doesn’t have time to voice. 

“They’re going to love you. No matter what, I’ll always be behind you, and so will everyone else.”

On the other side of the grand, ornate door, Keith can hear the crowd gathering. It’s time. Shiro squeezes his hand once, smiles reassuringly, and then steps out of Keith’s line of sight. Though Keith can’t see him, he knows Shiro is standing two steps back, as customary. And, almost as if it is timed, the doors slide open to reveal the people who are looking to Keith to guide them. 

_“Introducing Emperor Keith Kogane, and his Royal Consort Takashi Shirogane. Vrepit sa.”_

The phrase echos around the throne room, and it fills Keith with a sort of cold that not even Shiro, despite his best efforts, has the power to drive away. This will end badly in one way or another. Keith feels it in his blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame title. I won’t do anything with this, I think. I just wanted to play with the idea for a little while because the au sounded like it could be fun.
> 
> (It was.)


End file.
